


Craven

by Rosella_Burgundy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Malfoy Manor, Out of Character, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosella_Burgundy/pseuds/Rosella_Burgundy
Summary: Draco must witness the torture inflicted on Hermione at Malfoy Manor.





	Craven

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is just a work of fan fiction. No copyright infringement is intended. All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter.

Bellatrix raises her wand. She spews the worst of the _Unforgivable Curses_  on you.

Your body shudders as pain spreads through your veins.

You collapse, defeated by that unbearable torment.

Your hair, once brown and wavy, scatters on the cold stone floor like the fragments of a shattered vase.

Your hazel irises wear a watery glaze as you drift into madness.

Somewhere else, in another time, I would have rebelled against this shame. I would have stood as the paladin of your cause.

But I’m just Draco Malfoy.

I turn my eyes the other way.

I pretend I can’t feel your fragile frame getting torn apart by insanity. I pretend I can’t perceive the cries of agony that are smashing your chest.

I’m a coward, a craven.

I hear your tense lips calling for another man.

My soul shatters as well.


End file.
